


Slip

by Crescent_Blues



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Concerned Friends, Cults, Gen, I'm not actually sure, Maybe Violence?, Post!God Alcor, Reincarnation, Transcendence AU, some murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_Blues/pseuds/Crescent_Blues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dakota was worried.</p><p>Penelope was acting...strange.</p><p>It all sort of went down hill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Problem

**Author's Note:**

> bolded words are words from Alcor's universe that Penelope carries over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence, Penelope has long since learned, is never good.

Dakota was worried.

Penelope was acting...strange.

She would say things that sounded like she was speaking in another language, she would make weird expressions, say things that didn’t exist, or she would sit still for hours, her eyes going glassy, looking like she was on a whole other planet, occasionally shivering or crying.

She walked with more confidence, twisting people’s words around themselves and into knots when someone was insulted, never slept in class anymore, frowning at the board the whole time, muttering under her breath. She disappeared all the time, and when she came back, she would be covered in bandages that disappeared the next day.

But the most frightening thing, was when she saw Penelope, holding in one hand a sword, and the other covered in black claws, her eyes a flickering gold fire, red/gold ichor leaking from her lips, and a blue flame flickering over the claws, staring up at a pile of people, who were bleeding and burning up in angry white fire, with a small child cowering behind her feet.

* * *

 

Pine Tree was completely silent.

That meant something was wrong. 100 percent wrong.

He was almost never silent, an ever present buzz in the back of her mind, the soft sounds of **violins**  following her everywhere she went.

But today, their was nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Nobody to talk to when she was trying to drone out an almost  _completely_  incorrect history lesson. Nobody to help her with math(not that she really needed it). Nobody to tell help her come up with lie after lie when she came back bruised from cult-bashing and lessons on her powers.

It was unsettling, to say the least.

“Ms. Winston!”

Penelope’s head snapped over to the sound of the noise, her shoulders tensing, reaching for the pendent on her neck that would become a sword-

“What have I told you about paying attention in class?”

Her hand dropped and her shoulders relaxed. She plastered a fake, but convincing, sheepish smile on her face, calling out, “Sorry, Ms. Lin! I just got a bit distracted- it’s all very exciting, you know, all those battles and artifacts that have been discovered and the history behind it all- I just got a little caught up in it, is all.” The lie flowed smoothly out, no tells working their way into her posture, her words, her face.

The only one who looked skeptical was Dakota.

And Penelope couldn’t really do anything about it.

Ms. Lin’s judgmental expression shifted into one of understanding. “Well, yes, I suppose it is. I’ll let it slide this one time,” Her eyes turned stoney.”But do not let me catch you again.”

Penelope smiled and nodded.”Yes ma'am.”

Ms. Lin nodded once in return, and went back to lecturing about the wars in the **1600s** , or what was the equivalent to that time period…

Penelope’s smile turned into a frown, mentally scowling at the numbers that swam in front of her eyes and made it hard to do anything. Current words and numbers and phrases always becoming ones from the Old World, and making it difficult to concentrate, making her always check over her homework and essays to make sure nothing slipped.

It didn’t always work.

But that was fine.

She could always lie her way out of it. A slip of her mind, of the tongue, of her fingers, mashing words together on accident, or confusing them with words from other languages, words she’d made up as a kid that would sneak up on her sometimes.

It _always_  worked.

Except for when it was Dakota she slipped up to.

Penelope could tell, from the way she nodded, or waved her hand, or said it was fine.

She could tell that her friend was lying.

She could her friend was worried, that she thought something was wrong, that something was wrong with _her_.

In those moments, Penelope cursed her **_Twin Star_**  for knowing her so well.

Especially when she fixed her with these looks that she thought Penelope didn’t notice. These looks that were concerned and puzzled, and a little hurt.

It made Penelope want to cry, because she thought that those days were over,* _they_  thought those days were over, when for dozens upon dozens centuries, Mizar after Mizar would look at her-him- _them_ \- like they were terrifying, like they were pitiful, like they were some _thing_  to be figured out, a creature, not something that had once been Mabe-

_STOP!_

Penelope went stiff in her chair.

_Pine Tree?_

Silence, as **violins**  exploded into existence in her mind, string after string getting louder and louder, the crescendo suddenly falling in a beat drop, only to work its way back up again.

Something was _definitely_ wrong.

“Penny?”

Penelope’s head snapped to the side, her eye’s wide, her pupils dilated down, and her hair whipping around in an angry cloud, seeming to ignore gravity for moments, before it dropped back into place.

Dakota noticed.

“What is wrong with you?”She hissed, voice laced with exasperation and concern, and added, “You’re acting weird.”

Penelope sucked in a breath as her vision flickered, and she didn’t see Dakota, she saw a girl with long, straight brown hair pulled into a tail at the top of her head, a **teal sweater**  with colorful fish in careful stitching all across, dark blue **jeans** with paint all over the calves, **light up sneakers** , and brown eyes that pierced her soul better than Alcor had ever been able to do-

Her world snapped back into focus.

Penelope finally let out air, a painful whistling sound ringing in her ears as the **violins**  clashed together in a sickening way.

“Nothing’s wrong.” _that you can understand_.

Dakota narrowed her eyes, but then nodded, looking back to the board, but watching Penelope from the corner of her eyes.

Penelope mimicked the action, and drew into herself, as the **violins**  calmed.

 _...Pine Tree?_ was softly called out in her mind, but with no response.

The **violins**  started a few worrying-inducing verses, and Penelope started to shake, her hands curling into her sides as she brought her legs up and braced them against the desk’s edge.

Then, finally, after she’d started to almost vibrate in her sound-induced anxiety:

_We may have a problem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Penny drabbles that worked itself into a story. Only two chapters though, and I have a rough idea for the ending, so it won't go on forever and should be finished soon.  
> Also, they have a different language in the New Universe, and if Penelope said something in bolded text, it would be English to us, but to them, it would be an entirely different mish-mash of words, which is why Penny tries to hide it so hard.


	2. Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus everything goes down hill.

Dakota started when Penelope snapped straight up, her feet slamming into the tiles, creating a loud slapping noise as the bell rang.

She started packing her things, slipping the homework between two other sheet for Numerals, and pulled her bag over her shoulders, glancing to side-

Penelope was gone.

The door hadn’t clicked.

Dakota turned, whipping around to face the wall of glass-

One was open.

A black shape was running, a shadow over a mile long stretching before it, and a bag on the ground right outside the window.

In an instant, Dakota weighed her options, and the jumped out of the open window, picked up Penelope’s bag, and started after the shape.

If Penny wouldn’t tell her what was going on, she would find out.

And _nothing_  would stop her.

* * *

 

_'Dammit dammit dammit'_

_Language!_

_'Shut up!'_

Penelope ran faster, yanking her sword into her palm, the white blade appearing in a violent shattering of the air around it, sounding like glass, and humming with white fire.

She ran faster.

_'It’s him? It’s really him?'_

_Yes! For the last time, it’s him!_

Penelope effortlessly leaped over the fence, blatantly ignoring the fact that it was **six feet**  tall, and thudded onto the grass slope on the other side.

The warehouse was big, wooded over, and most likely abandoned. The metal fence behind her was rusted, and the glass in the windows were fractured and broken. The **moons**  were climbing, and the shadows were angled in her favor.

It was perfect for a cult bashing.

And she would _definitely_  not fail this one.

“Let’s get started.”

Penelope reached out with her left hand, her right clutching the sword tightly, and gathered the shadows…

* * *

 

Dakota had tracked Penelope to a warehouse.

A _warehouse._

What was she doing?

At some point, she’d gotten a pole that seemed to glow, and at this point, Dakota was pretty sure her eyes hadn’t imagined her friend jumping that rusted fence.

She’d ran into Philip as she was chasing Penny, and giving him her and Penny’s things, which had almost cost her to lose her, but she’d caught back up.

And was absolutely terrified at what she might find.

* * *

 

Silently, Penelope slipped into the warehouse, shoulders tense- and not just because of what she was about to do. This was normal.

It was the prickling on the back of her neck, like she was being watched…

She mimed smacking her forehead as she crept through the first few rooms, shivering when the hanging chains rubbed at her arm or her shoulder, and tried to ignore the ominous shapes in the dark that she knew were just **cars**  chassis and carcasses, engines hanging above them in the hold of more chains.

Penelope stiffened when she heard the sound of clinking metal, but soon continued walking, passing it off as the animals that had surely invaded the old warehouse at the point.

It was animals.

Yes.

Definitely.

Absolutely.

Penelope tensed as the sound happened again, and drew up her left hand, flexing the claws made of shadow, and continued forwards, ignoring the foreboding rushing through her, and the increasing feeling of being watched.

It would be fine.

She wasn’t being tailed.

After all, who would want to follow boring, Penelope Winston, who fell asleep in class, and only had one friend?

* * *

 

Dakota shivered as she touched the chains again, the images of snakes dangling from the ceiling to eat her filling her mind-

She shoved those thoughts from her mind, focusing on following Penny through the sea of metal.

After all, crawling through the collapsed hole in the fence wasn’t that hard, and after following Penelope all the way here- where ever _here_  was- she was pretty confident that she could follow her friend through a couple old rooms.

Right?

* * *

 

Penelope soundlessly closed the final door behind her, and after gathering a bit of power, yanked the shadows into wings, and rushed up into the catwalks.

Why did the evil cultists always choose the rooms with catwalks? It was like they were asking to be ambushed.

Keeping the darkness bunched up at her feet, Penelope glided across the metals pathways, halting near a gathering of candles, robed people, and **paint buckets**.

The **paint**  was red.

Penelope swallowed as she slipped halfway into the Mindscape, the **paint**  suddenly smelling a lot like-

_**B̶l̏̀́o̎͆̈̈́̊̚͡ŏ͋̒̓̅̈̆͟ḑͧ** _

Shivering, she crept closer to the edge, the chanting finally hitting her ears. As they got louder and louder, she focused on the small being on the outermost edge of the circle.

The being was small, with dirty rags for clothes and grime infested hair, the color undesirable from her distance, and from it being so thoroughly covered.

It’s soul was familiar.

 _Very_  familiar.

Penelope barred her teeth, wanting to scream in outrage, as her thoughts were flooded with Pine Tree’s, and their minds slipped into a seamless conciseness, thousands of faces flashing before their eyes, pausing some of the most important- **three**  of the most important:

A little boy with a missing eye, burn scars, and blond hair. He was smiling, looking up at someone in adoration.

A lanky man with red hair, a blue eye and a gold one, grinning mischievously, holding a **pencil**  up to only something her could see.

And a triangle, not really a face, with a bow tie, a top hat, and hands that burned with a blue flame, and an eye the bled black and burned red with rage.

Alcor howled with insane laughter, leaping from the catwalk as the cultist’s looked up in fear.

They only grinned- eyes burning with golden fire, blue flames crawling over their left hand, and a sword of angelic beings in the right, wings of pure shadow that flashed with thousands of eyes- and bared fangs stained with their own golden blood.

* * *

 

Dakota froze when she heard the laughter.

She tensed when she heard the screams and sounds of struggle.

But she ran when she heard the shrill cry of a child, followed by a monstrous roar.

* * *

 

Alcor slashed out with their claws, howling with rage as they cut through the ranks.

They _dare_  try to _**sͭ̌ͨ̎ả̂cͤ̍̀rͤ̆̒̾́ͫ͢ifͮiͣ̀̇c̍͂̅͛͋̔̀é̀**_  someone they _cared about_!

Three more went down in a slashing of burning demonic claws.

Four cut down by the burning sword that seared vile flesh.

Alcor did nothing to wipe the blood on their face away.

Two more.

Another three.

Their pleading and begging fell on deaf ears.

Alcor spun around when they heard a shrill scream from behind-

A man was stabbed straight through the heart, and thrown into the wall, sliding down in a bloody heap with the others.

And Alcor ,bracing their feet wide, sheltering the soul behind them, _roared_ -

* * *

 

Dakota slammed the last door open-

* * *

 

-Penelope threw the rich flames over the bodies, coldly glaring down-

* * *

 

-everything stopped moving, and Dakota only stared in horror as her friend- was she?- stood in front of dozens of burning bodies-

* * *

 

-her head snapped up from the fire, whirling around and slashing her claws straight through a pair of red robes, and into a chest, blood gushing out-

* * *

 

-her mouth opened into a wordless scream as Penelope twisted around, facing someone who look a lot like the burning bodies, and ripped burning claws through their chest with a completely blank expression, eyes roaring with golden fire, sword and hand dripping blood, dark shapes with thousands of blinking gold on it behind her, and pointed teeth coated in red and gold-

* * *

 

-her claws found purchase, and the woman was yanked around and into the fire with force that could rival someone two times bigger than her, and Penelope could only let out a cold, high laugh-

* * *

 

-Dakota finally did scream, as her friend(?) committed murder, and threw the body into the fire with a strength she shouldn’t have, and she was _laughing_ -

* * *

 

-Penelope returned the sword, tensing at the scream, eyes sweeping over the room to find the source-

Her breath caught.

Dakota.

_NO!_

Penelope stumbled, picked up the small body behind her- _he’s still breathing, he’s still breathing, he’s still breathing_ \- and started to run, willing the shadows to wrap around the cuts on the body in her arms, banished the wings, the fire, the teeth and ears dulled, the fire disappeared, and Penelope _ran_.

* * *

 

Dakota could only watch as Penelope saw her, waiting for her to come charging, for the sword to come back out, for-

She started running.

Penelope was running, holding something in her arms, and running away from her-

“PENELOPE!”

* * *

 

She only ran harder, because she couldn’t explain this, she couldn't tell her, _there was no excuse for her actions_.

Penelope shouldered the back door open, ignoring the pounding feet behind her, and rushed into the cool, fresh air, towards the fence, leaping over it.

She stumbled upon landing, but continued forward, into the forest, towards the rams waiting for her-

* * *

 

Dakota tore after Penelope, barely blinking when she leaped over the fence, heading for the hole she had come through, gasping when she saw the girl running for dark shapes in the trees, that looked the rams, like people, like things that shouldn’t exist.

She kept running.

Dakota screamed at Penelope to stop, begging her, pleading, as she scrambled to catch up-

* * *

 

Penelope stumbled again, and whipped around, feet from the tree line, holding the boy close to her chest.

“What do you _want?_ ” Came out as a desperate plea.

* * *

 

Dakota stumbled too, going backwards.

“What are you _doing?_ ”She pleaded right back, her heart pounding, and she felt like she couldn't breath.

* * *

 

“I’m trying to do something right!”Rage burned clear on her face.“I’m never letting a cult kill him again!”

She could see Pine Tree’s memories, and wanted howl as they flashed by, as she saw Alcor’s son _die_ -

* * *

 

Penelope was crying, and looking murderous in a way Dakota had never seen before.

It was terrifying.

She found herself screaming, “Killing people isn’t right!”

* * *

 

“Who _cares?_ ” She cried.”They were going to kill him! My intentions are just!”

The soul in her arms was shaking, and she pulled him closer.

* * *

 

“Killing people isn’t _just_! It’s _wrong_!” Dakota’s voice was getting shrill as Penelope looked at her in absolute fear, her emotions swinging in full force.

“It doesn’t matter if you have good intentions-”

* * *

 

“I have nothing to lose by killing! I don’t care! Those humans deserved to  _d̨̝͚͓͉̗̳̀͑ͧ̇i̢̞͕͈͕͌̓̇̒̆̈̀e̱̲͉̞͂̎̎!_ ” Penelope howled.”You can’t stop me!”

This was wrong.

Everything was going wrong.

She should have ditched her better, she should have checked, but now she was stuck, she had slipped up, and she couldn’t escape-

* * *

 

Dakota jerked backwards, as if struck, as Penelope’s words rang hollow in her ears.

“WHY!?”

* * *

 

“They’re just humans, and they do nothing but kill! They kill for pleasure and for their own gain, and I won’t let it happen! This is why we took magic _away from them!_ ” Penelope shrieked, pulling the boy even closer as she started to back up.

* * *

 

Dakota actually fell over, her hands going up to her head as she scrunched her eyes close.

And when she opened them, Penelope was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WJT JIA AS EDWFD  
> DPS VFOTQSE VCFJ,  
> EPWDDSF KOXWF'E PSWFD  
> WE DPS APSSL EDWFDE DI DCFJ.
> 
> Kid's name is Argus, btw.


End file.
